The new Calibrachoa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Calibrachoa varieties. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during February of 2012.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Calibrachoa ‘cv. 11-2610’. The pollen parent is the, unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Calibrachoa ‘cv. 11-2631’. The new variety was discovered in October of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DANOASUNLT’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during October of 2012, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 20 successive generations.